


Take-Home and a Movie

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [111]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sick!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon forces Jared to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take-Home and a Movie

“No! That’s not what I ordered!”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow as he closed the front door, a bag of carry-out in his hand.

                “I specifically stated white with black, and then…No, you listen, we don’t…”

                Shannon let out a deep breath and put the bag on the dining room table before walking up the stairs. He knocked on the open door before stepping into Jared’s office. The pajamas-clad man was pacing vigorously, kneading his forehead and obviously distraught. “Just fucking fix it or I’ll come down and do it myself!”

                Shannon sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother’s waist, pecking the infuriated man’s neck, “No! I didn’t…just do as I say and finish this fucking merchandise. We go on tour in three weeks, that’s your deadline. Don’t fuck up more.” Jared hissed before hanging up, “Fucking people. “

                Shannon chuckled softly and tightened his grasp around his brother’s waist, “You’re supposed to be resting.”

                “Blame the merchandise people. Fucked up the tour t-shirts.”

                “And you need to resting. If we want to be able to go on tour, you need to lay down and get rid of your bronchitis.”

                “I’m fine.” As if against him, Jared winced as he let out a trio of deep coughs, “Ignore that.”

                Shannon raised an eyebrow, “Right. Now, off boy. Get your scrawny ass in to that bed and I’ll bring you your very soothing salad and vegetable broth.”        

                “You did get the actual vegetable broth right?” Jared inquired, turning around in his brother’s grasp, “I don’t need to drink beef broth on top of this stupid cough.”

                “Bronchitis isn’t a stupid cough Jay,” Shannon corrected, “I don’t need you in the hospital with something worse,”

                Jared frowned, “I’m sick of lying in bed.”

                “Jared, don’t you dare…those eyes won’t work on me.”

                “But,” Jared pouted, “Can’t I just lie on the couch, watch some television or something?”

                Shannon narrowed his eyes, “You never just lie on the couch.”

                “You could join me,” Jared suggested with a smirk.

                Shannon grinned, “I could now? Is King Jared finally going to allow me to sit on the couch with him?”

                “If I must.”

                Shannon laughed before pecking his brother’s cheek. He pulled back with a frown, “You’re running a fever Baby.”

                “Kind of comes with the whole being sick deal,” Jared said, rolling his eyes.

                “Come on,” Shannon said, leading his brother down the stairs and straight to the living room, “Sit. I’ll bring lunch.”

                “Yes my Majesty.” Jared answered dramatically.

                Shannon chuckled softly before hurrying to the dining room and skittering back. “Your salad,” Shannon announced, handing Jared a small, clear container, “and my big, beefy, juice, succulent”

                “Oh, get on with it,”

                “Hamburger.”

                “There. Was that so hard?”

                Shannon grinned, “Nah, but it was fun to do it.”

                “Yeah, yeah. Rub the nasty ass dead animal in the vegan’s face.”

                “The very handsome vegan face,”

                “Yeah…flattery not gonna work for you.” Jared stated before taking a bite from his salad.

                Shannon rolled his eyes, “Never does.”

                Twenty minutes later, Shannon took the empty take-out containers and threw them into the kitchen garbage before walking back. He smiled when he saw his brother setting up a make-shift bed on the pull-out bed. Shannon walked to the small DVD collection next to the television.  He slid in a movie before plopping onto the bed and pulling off his boots. He leaned against the couch back and started the movie via remote. He smiled as he felt his brother cuddle up next to him, the younger man sighing comfortably as Shannon wrapped an arm around him. He rubbed his brother’s back as the man coughed every now and then.

                He felt Jared trace the callouses and lines on his right hand, the vocalist not very interested in the movie. The finger moved up until it was tracing the glyph tattoos. Shannon chuckled and glanced down, “You know, there is a movie on.”

                Jared hummed and continued to trace the ink, “You need a touch up.”

                “Already have an appointment.”

                “That’s good.”

                Hearing the drowsy tone, Shannon smiled softly and ran a hand through Jared’s brown hair, “Go to sleep Baby.”

                “Its two in the afternoon.”

                “Take a nap, I’ll wake you up when the movie ends.”

                Jared sighed, “Promise? I have posters and other merch to work on and we need to finalize-“

                “Yes, now shut up and go to sleep.”

                Jared chuckled and burrowed deeper into his brother’s chest. Glancing down, Shannon leaned down and pecked Jared’s lips, “Love you.”

               “Love you too.”


End file.
